


Francesco x Lorenzo (non ho fantasia)

by Yo_ya



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, Omegaverse, Oneshot, PWP, modern!AU, oneshots, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: Lorenzo aveva tanto amato, ma mai nessuno gli aveva fatto provare emozioni simili a quelle scatenate in lui da Francesco Pazzi.Fin da bambini, aveva avvertito il desiderio di proteggerlo dallo zio; una volta cresciuto aveva cercato il dialogo, l'amicizia, e aveva trovato il sesso.





	1. Chapter 1

-Francesco...Francesco...-

Lorenzo non riusciva a pronunciare altro che il suo nome, con voce strozzata e tremante.

Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime che premevano per uscire, la ferita al collo che continuava a sanguinare, ed una ben più dolorosa, apertasi nel suo cuore, come una voragine. 

Suo fratello era morto per mano dell'uomo che ora gli stava davanti, e che voleva portare a termine il piano dei congiurati.

Francesco Pazzi appariva Terribile alla vista: imbrattato dello stesso sangue che scorreva nelle vene di Lorenzo, quello di Giuliano, il volto deformato dall'odio e dalla sete di vendetta, rabbioso.

-...Francesco...- 

Non era più il suo Francesco. 

Tuttavia, stava esitando nell'infliggere il colpo che lo avrebbe ricongiunto al fratello, mentre lui continuava ad indietreggiare, strisciando sul pavimento, invocando quel nome tanto amato e facendosi scudo con la mano. 

La voce di Jacopo Pazzi rimbombò all'interno del Duomo, ormai praticamente vuoto: -UCCIDILO!- 

Francesco sembrò riscuotersi dalla propria indecisione e in un attimo gli fu addosso, con un ringhio, come una bestia feroce. 

Lorenzo scattò, senza sapere bene neanche lui come. Colpì l'altro alla gamba col pugnale, riuscì ad alzarsi e a correre, mentre l'altro rimaneva a terra, ferito. 

Gli si fecero innanzi altri due uomini, che riuscì a colpire, liberandosi dalla loro presa. 

-Giuliano...Giuliano...GIULIANO!-

Era così immobile, immerso in una pozzanghera rossa...

-LORENZO! LORENZO, ENTRA SUBITO NELLA SAGRESTIA! - 

Francesco era tornato all'attacco, era ad un passo da lui e se non fosse stato per Clarice, probabilmente lo avrebbe preso. 

Si erano barricati in sagrestia. Lorenzo piangeva, singhiozzava. 

Ora invocava il fratello, gli chiedeva scusa, ora sussurrava il nome di Francesco. 

Non riusciva a ragionare coerentemente. 

Giuliano era morto, lo aveva visto; occhi vitrei, pallido, aveva dato a lui il suo coltello, rinunciando alla possibilità di difendersi, perché potesse salvarsi. 

Francesco lo aveva pugnalato. 

Era stato lui. 

Lo aveva colpito ripetutamente, con rabbia. 

Francesco. 

-LORENZO! LORENZO!-

La sua voce. 

-Esci fuori e arrenditi!- 

Era un incubo, doveva esserlo. 

Clarice stava cercando di lavargli la ferita, Lorenzo non capiva, sussultava ogni qualvolta Francesco lo chiamasse dall'altra parte della porta. 

-No, no...no, ti prego. - 

Non poteva essere vero tutto quello. 

 

La congiura era stata sventata, i congiurati arrestati; mancava all'appello solo Jacopo Pazzi.

Lorenzo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto condannare Francesco a morte.

Era un traditore, aveva strappato il fratello dalle braccia della vita e aveva cercato di fare lo stesso con lui.

 

Lorenzo aveva tanto amato, ma mai nessuno gli aveva fatto provare emozioni simili a quelle scatenate in lui da Francesco Pazzi.

Fin da bambini, aveva avvertito il desiderio di proteggerlo dallo zio; una volta cresciuto aveva cercato il dialogo, l'amicizia, e aveva trovato il sesso: uno scontro verbale, iniziato in una taverna e dovuto al vino, era finito tra le lenzuola di una stanzetta squallida. 

Jacopo aizzava continuamente Francesco contro di lui, facendo in modo che lo ritenesse la causa di ogni male della propria famiglia; i loro incontri erano casuali e dovuti più a frustrazione che ad un vero e proprio sentimento. 

Dopo il primo agguato a Giuliano, quando Lorenzo lo aveva perdonato, avevano smesso di vedersi. 

Francesco evitava il suo sguardo, era sfuggente. 

Qualcosa era cambiato. 

Lorenzo era riuscito poi a convincere Francesco a collaborare con lui, in seguito al matrimonio di Bianca e Guglielmo. 

Lo aveva guardato come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. 

Quella sera si erano incontrati ed anche in questa occasione, era stato diverso.

Francesco non lo aveva fatto suo con prepotenza, in piedi, contro una parete, mezzi vestiti e senza prepararlo a dovere. 

Era stato stranamente pacato, delicato, quasi dolce. 

Lorenzo non poté far altro che rispondere ai baci affamati, novità per i loro incontri, e cercare di imprimere nella memoria più dettagli possibili di quell'essere che lo stava conducendo in Paradiso, con le sue spinte ritmate e il suo sguardo penetrante.

I loro incontri erano diventati via via più regolari;

La sera successiva al battesimo del figlio di Lorenzo, cui Francesco aveva fatto da padrino, giacevano pigramente sul letto, scambiandosi baci, quasi come una coppia di sposi. 

La voce bassa e roca di Francesco aveva invocato il nome di Lorenzo. 

-Sì? - 

-Voglio che sia tu. - 

Inizialmente il giovane non sembrava capire, ma quando realizzò cosa stesse intendendo, fu oltremodo sorpreso. 

-Ne sei certo? Non devi se non vuoi...non devi sentirti in dovere di...-

-Lo voglio, Lorenzo, ne sono certo. - 

Francesco era un uomo di poche parole, ma quelle che pronunciava erano definitive. 

Lorenzo prese a riempirlo di baci, lentamente, su tutto il corpo, lo preparò con cura ed entrò in lui con delicatezza, non volendo fargli del male. 

Aspettò che l'altro si abituasse all'intrusione, poi iniziò a muoversi. 

Intrecciò le proprie dita con quelle di Francesco e durante l'intero amplesso gli sussurrò all'orecchio il suo nome, con voce resa roca dal piacere, confidandogli quanto fosse bello ai suoi occhi, continuando a baciarlo. 

Quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo, non riuscì a trattenersi: -Francesco...ti amo. - 

 

 

 

Poco tempo dopo, Jacopo aveva rovinato tutto. 

Aveva convinto Francesco che Lorenzo lo stesse usando, lui ci aveva creduto, era andato a casa Medici e aveva fatto una scenata. 

-Francesco, ti prego, devi credermi. Io non ho architettato nulla contro di te! Resta qui, nostro nipote sta nascendo...quando sarà tutto finito avremo modo di parlarne.-

Francesco lo aveva guardato apparendo sia ferito che disgustato, ed era uscito. 

Era convinto che gli avesse detto di amarlo solamente per usarlo. 

Lorenzo era distrutto. 

Da quel momento, gli aveva lanciato solo rapide occhiate.

Fino a quel mattino. 

Fino a quando, fuori al Duomo, lo aveva abbracciato. 

Lorenzo era sicuro che fosse riuscito a sentire il suo cuore battere all'impazzata. 

Non poteva essere esplicito lì in pubblico, quindi si limitò a dirgli:

\- Io...ho sempre voluto che noi fossimo amici, Francesco, ho sempre creduto che potessimo mettere pace tra le Nostre famiglie.-

-Lo saremo, lo faremo insieme. - 

Gli aveva sorriso. 

Lorenzo era felice come un bambino; forse avrebbero potuto farcela! 

 

I ricordi di Francesco ormai si mescolavano al grido atroce della madre, quando lo aveva visto colpire Giuliano. 

 

-Perché? Perché, Francesco?-

Non sapeva neanche lui come fosse giunto alla sua cella. 

Era sull'orlo delle lacrime, riusciva a malapena a parlare. 

-Io...-

-Vuoi dirmi che mi ami? Non prendermi in giro anche ora. - 

-Hai ucciso mio fratello...il suo sangue è ancora sul tuo viso...-

-E stavo per uccidere anche te. - 

-Perché, Francesco? - 

Pazzi era seduto nell'angolo opposto alla porta, le gambe strette al petto con le braccia,incatenato al pavimento. 

Lorenzo riusciva quasi a scorgere il bambino di cui aveva da sempre cercato l'affetto. 

-Francesco...ti prego...-

-Smettila di cercare di illudermi. - 

-Guarda cosa ci ha fatto Jacopo, come ci ha ridotto...-

-Jacopo mi ha solo aperto gli occhi. Mi hai usato, mi avresti buttato via quando ti sarei risultato inutile. - 

-No...nonono, Francesco. - 

-Io ti ho seguito come un cane, come un folle. Ha sempre avuto ragione Jacopo. - 

Lorenzo aveva aperto la cella e si era fiondato dentro, senza riflettere. 

Aveva preso Francesco per la camicia, lo aveva costretto ad alzarsi, lo aveva spinto al muro e aveva iniziato a sbraitargli contro, mentre ancora piangeva e quello lo guardava con occhi sgranati. 

-Ti ha manipolato! È stato LUI, ad usarti! Giuliano era addirittura geloso di te, di quello che c'era tra noi! Francesco...come puoi dire che non ci sia stato nulla...che...non è stato reale...HAI UCCISO IL SANGUE DEL MIO SANGUE! TI RENDI CONTO CHE ADESSO MORIRAI ANCHE TU PER QUESTO? - 

-Ti ho amato. - 

Lorenzo, di getto, lo baciò, si allontanò e si chiuse la cella alle spalle. 

-Io ti amo. - 

Lasciò le prigioni senza voltarsi indietro. 

 

-Salviati e Francesco Pazzi vengano impiccati, dove tutti possano vederli. - Fu il suo ordine definitivo. 

Francesco accettò la condanna senza battere ciglio. 

 

Lorenzo era andato personalmente a caccia di Jacopo, assieme a Sandro e alcuni uomini. 

Una volta catturato, fecero ritorno al palazzo della Signoria. 

Dentro sè, sperava di arrivare a cose fatte. 

Salviati era già stato impiccato alla finestra; Francesco, invece, ebbe modo di vedere Lorenzo per l'ultima volta, prima di essere gettato nel vuoto. 

Lorenzo, giunto in piazza, alzò lo sguardo proprio in quel momento. 

Incontrò i suoi occhi. 

Avvertì le sue ossa spezzarsi. 

Francesco era morto. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern! AU
> 
> Omegaverse
> 
>  
> 
> Trama? Quale trama?

 

 

 

 

-Fra-Ahncesco...più for...-

Non voleva che avesse il fiato per proferire parola; desiderava sentirlo solamente gemere. 

Spingeva dentro di lui freneticamente, fino in fondo, colpendo puntualmente la sua prostata.

Lorenzo era ridotto ad un ammasso ansimante, in balia del piacere.

Fu quando sentì i suoi muscoli stringersi attorno al proprio membro che Francesco venne, dentro di lui, con un grugnito...per poi svegliarsi.

 

Cazzo, un altro sogno. Era umido lì sotto...si era sborrato nelle mutande come un ragazzino alle prime armi.

-Cazzo, Francesco, la tua puzza di alpha arrapato ha aooestato la stanza! - 

-VAFFANCULO, Guglielmo. - 

Era da quando lo conosceva che voleva scopare a sangue Lorenzo de'Medici.

No, ok, non da quando lo conosceva: erano appena dei bambini.

Ma da quando era entrato nell'adolescenza, non passava giormo senza che immaginasse quel ragazzo tanto esile e delicato gemere senza pudore ad ogni suo tocco. 

Sognava ogni notte di stringere tra le dita quei riccioli, tirandoli fino a fargli male. 

Desiderava marchiarlo, farlo suo, prepotentemente. 

Voleva fotterlo, dannazione; sentirlo implorare di andare più veloce. 

Voleva vederlo senza fiato, mentre gli scopava la gola;

Vedere quella boccuccia, tanto avvezza a dispensare parole gentili, accogliere il suo membro fino a quando non l'avesse inondata del suo seme.

Voleva far assaggiare l'inferno a quell'essere angelico; magari gli sarebbe anche piaciuto. 

Ogni volta questi pensieri finivano con lui a masturbarsi, frustrato, o con un sogno particolarmente bagnato, come quella mattina.

Lorenzo era un maledettissimo alpha, come lui, come suo zio Jacopo. 

Non c'era storia. 

Come se non bastasse, suo zio odiava Lorenzo, come odiava tutta la sua famiglia. 

Bastava sentire il suo "fetore" in lontananza, per mandarlo in escandescenze. 

Non avrebbe mai messo piede in casa loro, per questo mandava Francesco. 

Era un sabato pomeriggio, dovevano parlare di alcune cose della banca. 

Faceva troppo caldo, per essere dicembre. 

Lorenzo stava esaminando dei documenti, quando notò Francesco sbottonarsi il colletto della camicia che stava indossando. 

-Ehm...hai caldo, Francesco? - 

-Sì, avete i termosifoni troppo alti...cazzo, quasi non respiro per il Caldo che fa. - 

-Francesco ma...sicuro di sentirti bene? Hai la febbre? - 

-Senti, apro un attimo la finestra, ho bisogno...oddio anche fuori fa caldo...-

-Francesco, davvero, mi preoccupi, ci sono 5 gradi fuori e mia madre ha spento poco fa i termosifoni proprio per evitare di far diventare casa un forno, come puoi avere caldo? - 

-Io...non...respiro...per il caldo...-

Lorenzo sembrava annusare l'aria per cercare di capire qualcosa. 

Si avvicinò all'altro e gli mise la mano sulla fronte, per sentire la temperatura. 

Francesco guasi cacciò un gemito per il sollievo dato dal contatto. 

-Ma tu...occazzo. - 

Lorenzo non aveva mai detto una parolaccia in sua presenza. 

-Tesoro, vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare e da bere-

-Grazie mamma, ma al momento dobbiamo discutere urgentemente in privato. - 

-Va bene...Bianca, tesoro, c'è Guglielmo con te? - 

-No, sto studiando! - 

-Mh...che strano odore che c'è in casa. - 

 

 

Lorenzo aveva afferrato Francesco per un polso, lo aveva trascinato fino in camera sua, lo aveva spinto dentro e chiuso la porta a chiave dietro di sé. 

Il Pazzi era andato ad appoggiarsi vicino al muro, respirando a fatica.

-Sei in calore, cazzo. - 

-Di che...parli? - 

-Vorresti negare l'evidenza? Sei un fottuto omega, per di più sei in calore...ma non lo sai che è pericoloso entrare a casa di Alpha? In queste condizioni? Con Giuliano che gira per casa? - 

-Io...sono... Alpha, non un maledettissimo omega! - 

-Non dire stronzate! L'odore è inconfondibile, stai letteralmente bruciando e scommetto che sei già dannatamente lubrificato e pronto a farti fottere. A me è anche venuto duro, come credi di spiegarla questa cosa? - 

Lorenzo si stava avvivinando a lui, aveva le pupille dilatate, e un evidentissimo rigonfiamento ad altezza inguine. 

Più si avvicinava, più Francesco riusciva a respirare. 

Gli stava palesemente guardando il pacco e immaginando come sarebbe stato Lorenzo mentre lo possedeva. 

Ma cosa gli prendeva? 

Il suo odore era diventato particolarmente piacevole, voleva sentirlo addosso. 

Fremeva per l'aspettativa di sentirsi riempire da lui. 

Lorenzo sembrava sul punto di impazzire; lo afferrò per le spalle, lo sbattè contro il muro e lo baciò. 

A Francesco parve di essere improvvisamente in Paradiso, dopo aver assaggiato le fiamme infernali; sentiva che avrebbe accettato volentieri di morirci in quel bacio. 

Era creta nelle mani del Medici, che aveva posizionato il ginocchio tra le sue cosce, costringendolo ad aprirle, andando così a stuzzicare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, facendolo gemere. 

Quando si erano dovuti staccare per recuperare ossigeno, Lorenzo aveva messo su un sorrisetto soddisfatto e si era leccato le labbra, ancora umide della loro saliva. 

-Questo non significa niente. Io sono un alpha. - 

-Ok, ok...- rispose il Medici, alzando le mani in segno di resa, ridacchiando come di uno scherzo, continuando con tono gioviale: -Allora nel caso ti dicessi di inginocchiarti non lo faresti...?-

-Certo che no! Per chi mi hai pres-

Il viso di Lorenzo divenne immediatamente serio, il tono duro: - Sulle tue ginocchia, Francesco - 

Il Pazzi fu sconvolto dal cambiamento repentino del suo atteggiamento, così dissimile dal solito usato dal giovane, ma ancora di più dalla risposta del suo corpo a quelle parole: cadde immediatamente in ginocchio e avvertì i pantaloni ancora più stretti. 

-Interessante, vero? Te l'ho detto. - 

-Non è possibile...-

-È strano che il tuo primo calore sia giunto così tardi, ma più che possibile, evidentemente. - 

-E COSA CAZZO DOVREI FARE ADESSO?! - 

-Succhiarmi il cazzo, per esempio. - 

Ma dove era finito il Lorenzo de' Medici puro e santo? 

-Ti rendi conto della contizione di merda in cui sono? - 

-Si dice che gli omega in calore siano capaci di farsi violentare, pur di soddisfare i bisogni del calore...è straordinario come tu stia riuscendo a controllarti. - 

-Fidati, sto desiderando la morte. - 

-Senti, per colpa tua sono eccitato. Vedi che vuoi fare, altrimenti decido io. - 

Francesco era quasi intimorito da quel nuovo Lorenzo, ma aveva bisogno che qualcuno lo scopasse, dannazione. 

Ma se avesse ceduto, suo zio avrebbe saputo...l'odore dell'accoppiamento se lo sarebbe portato dietro per settimane, allo zio non sarebbe passato inosservato. 

-Devo andarmene da qui. - 

 

 

 

E così si era trovato a scoparsi da solo con un cazzo di gomma, comprato in fretta e furia e che non sapeva dove avrebbe nascosto. 

Non aveva funzionato. 

Continuava ad essere dannatamente eccitato. 

Provò a resistere, ci provò davvero. 

Al secondo giorno, era sul punto di impazzire totalmente. 

Suo zio poteva anche morire, per quanto gli importava in quel momento. 

Era mezzanotte inoltrata, correndo aveva raggiunto casa Medici, si era arrampicato senza neanche sapere lui come e si era trovato sul balcone di Lorenzo. 

Quello gli aveva aperto, avendolo notato, e si era immediatamente visto assalito. 

-Fai quello che vuoi ma, ti sto pregando, fottimi. - 

Senza scomporsi, mantenendo il tono di sempre, Lorenzo chiuse a chiave la porta della camera e il balcone dicendogli:

-Su mani e ginocchia sul letto, Francesco. - 

Il tono non ammetteva repliche, ma chi si sarebbe sognato di dirgli nulla? 

Gli abbassò di colpo jeans e boxer, esponendo la sua erezione turgida e le natiche, passandoci in mezzo le dita sottili. 

-Sei bagnato e pronto per me...così dilatato...cos'hai fatto? Hai chiesto a qualcun'altro di scoparti? - 

-No...-

-Come mai allora? - 

-Ho...fatto da solo. - 

-Che visione...fallo per me. Fottiti da solo, per me. - 

Francesco cacciò dalla giacca il dildo, che si era portato dietro. 

Fece per sdraiarsi sulla schiena ma Lorenzo lo costrinse a rimanere in quella posizione. 

Iniziò a penetrarsi rapidamente, con spinte incoerenti, cercando sollievo in esse. 

Lorenzo era estasiato da ciò che vedeva. 

Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione; si spogliò e andò a sostituire  facilmente il fallo finto, nonostante le dimensioni, per via degli umori che lo avevano lubrificato a dovere, provocando nell'altro un gemito prolungato e gutturale. 

Tutto sembrava avere senso, ora che erano uniti, tanto intimamente. 

Aveva bisogno di sentirlo muoversi. 

-Ah...Lorenzo, muoviti, scopami. - 

\- Fallo tu. - 

-Come? - 

-Usa il mio cazzo come stavi usando quello finto prima. - 

Ma dove era finito il Lorenzo innocente che conosceva? 

Il Pazzi prese a muoversi, spingendosi contro l'inguine dell'altro, perdendosi in gemiti profondi. 

Il Medici, ad un tratto, perse la pazienza. 

Lo afferrò per i fianchi e prese a muoversi violentemente, andandogli a torturare la prostata, facendogli perdere la forza nelle braccia, fino a quando si trovo con la faccia schiacciata sui cuscini. 

A quel punto si sentì afferrare e riportare su, contro il petto di Lorenzo. 

Con una mano gli stringeva il collo, con l'altra gli torturava i capezzoli sensibili. 

Quella nuova posizione gli permetteva di raggiungere nuovi punti "inesplorati" e di torturargli il collo con morsi, succhiotti e baci.

A Francesco non importava che si sarebbero visti, voleva solo raggiungere il maledetto orgasmo.

Lorenzo concluse con tre spinte più profonde e lente delle precedenti, riversando il suo seme in lui.

Lo sentiva colare tra le cosce. 

Quasi simultaneamente fu la volta di Francesco che venne, sporcando il suo stesso addome e macchiando le lenzuola.

Lorenzo non uscì subito da lui. 

Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio per sussurrargli -E se avessimo fatto un bambino, questa notte? -

Per poi spingere ulteriormente dentro il suo membro nuovamente semieretto.

-Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Medici. -

Lorenzo ridacchiò, uscì da lui, lo fece girare e lo coinvolse in una sessione di baci appassionati, interrotti però da qualcuno che gridava da fuori la porta. 

-FRATELLO! COSA SENTE IL MIO FIUTO IMPECCABILE? TI SEI TROVATO UNA COMPAGNA? -

-Cosa urli Giuliano? -

-Bianca, non capisci? Si è accoppiato! -

Francesco era confuso, a dir poco. 

-VAI A FARTI FOTTERE, GIULIANO! -

-VIENI A FOTTERE ME, GIULIANO-

-ARRIVO, SANDRO -

 

To be continued 

 

 


End file.
